


Love of My Life

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [7]
Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jokes, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt list:"Hello life ruiner.""Oh calm down, that was years ago. Your life doesn't look too ruined to me.""I like the way your hand fits in mine.""God, you always make me blush so damn much.""You have something in your hair, umm... Do you want me to get it out?""It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.""You can call me whenever-"





	Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this after seeing, "Detective Pikachu" for a third time.

"Can I help you?" A woman asks.

-

A brunette turns around, to see whose speaking to her.

-

The woman stares at the brunette.

-

"Oh no... That's okay I'm just waiting for-"

_"Oh hello life ruiner."_ A male voice says.

-

The brunette smiles as she looks to her right.

-

A man with a clean shaven face, short hair that's buzzed on the sides, and a smirk stands in the doorway.

\--

"Ryan!" The brunette squeals running to him.

-

Ryan chuckles as he opens his arms.

-

The brunette jumps into his arms.

-

Ryan groans as he catches her.

-

The brunette giggles as she hugs him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing his cheek.

-

"I missed you too." Ryan smiles.

-

The brunette smiles.

\--

"I'm sorry Mr. Reynolds, I didn't realize she's your girlfriend." The woman says.

"Girlfriend?" The brunette says shocked.

"Marg... Marg." Ryan chuckles shaking his head.

-

The brunette stands on her own two feet next to Ryan.

-

"Kira here is more of a fuck toy." Ryan playfully pushes the brunette's head.

"Hey!" Kira snorts.

-

Marg stares at Ryan and Kira.

-

"She's just overly affectionate when she's horny." Ryan shrugs.

-

Kira coughs out a laugh.

-

"I'll tell her to tone it down." Ryan whispers, pushing Kira away.

-

Marg watches the pair walk away. Speechless on how she should respond. And confused on whether Ryan was serious or not.

\---

"Horny and a fuck toy?" Kira asks, as Ryan pushes her to his apartment.

"The woman is a producer on my movie. I think she's frightened of me or something." Ryan shrugs, pulling out his keys.

"So you tell her that I'm only here for sex?" Kira asks leaning on the door.

"I couldn't figure out what else to say." Ryan says, as he unlocks the door.

"Maybe that you're the love of my life." Kira says, turning to face Ryan.

"I thought my greeting said that." Ryan turns the doorknob.

" _Oh hello life ruiner_?" Kira asks.

"Yeah." Ryan nods, opening the door.

"First of all _calm down, that was years ago._ Secondly _your life doesn't look ruined to me_." Kira raises her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up and get inside." Ryan pulls Kira in with him.

-

Kira giggles as she's pulled into the apartment.

\--

"And to address your earlier question." Ryan says, as he shuts the door.

"Oh?" Kira tries not to smile.

"We both know you like to cuddle after sex. So you're not here, just for sex." Ryan pokes Kira's nose.

-

Kira giggles.

\---

"So bedroom or couch?" Ryan asks, putting his hands on his hips.

"Spice it up... Couch." Kira smiles.

"Good, I'm too old for complicated moves." Ryan nods, walking to the living room.

-

Kira laughs as she follows Ryan.

\---

Ryan puts on a movie, Kira sits on the couch, and then Ryan joins her.

\--

"Do you ever tell people the truth, that we're actually great friends? Or do you honestly let them believe we're fuck buddies?" Kira asks, looking at Ryan.

"Fuck buddies." Ryan smiles at Kira.

-

Kira rolls her eyes.

-

"I know you have a crush on me." Ryan states.

"Because I told you!" Kira laughs.

"Oh no, I knew way before then." Ryan shakes his head.

"How?" Kira asks confused.

"You get this certain giggle." Ryan squints at Kira.

"No I don't." Kira makes a face.

"And your eyes light up when you'd see me." Ryan smiles.

"Okay that's bullshit." Kira scoffs.

"When you first called me, the love of your life, that basically sealed the deal." Ryan shrugs.

"I talk about my animals and my siblings kids like that." Kira rolls her eyes.

"Yeah... But I'm your first..." Ryan pats Kira's thigh.

"Shut up." Kira laughs, pushing Ryan's hand away.

-

Ryan takes Kira's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

\--

 _"I like the way your hand fits in mine."_ Ryan smiles.

-

Kira snickers.

-

 _"God, you always make me blush so damn much."_ Kira smiles.

_"It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today."_ Ryan continues to smile.

_"You have something in your hair, um... Do you want me to get it out?"_ Kira tries not to laugh.

_"You can call me whenever-"_

_-_

Kira starts laughing first.

-

Ryan laughs as he pulls Kira to him.

\----

"We are so full of shit." Kira snuggles up to Ryan.

"Yeah we are. That's why we both have brown eyes." Ryan looks down at Kira.

"Yeah but you make them cute. I'm just plain." Kira scrunches up her nose.

"My ass is cute. I'm-"

-

Kira starts laughing.

-

"I'm just saying." Ryan chuckles.

"You do have a great ass." Kira nods, as she sits up.

-

Ryan smiles at Kira.

\--

"I know that look! I've seen it before." Kira shakes her finger at Ryan.

"You know I like you too Kira." Ryan sighs.

"Doing that puts what we have at risk." Kira shakes her head.

"Or it could strengthen it." Ryan shrugs.

"Ryan I love you, and-" Kira sighs.

"Don't give a but!" Ryan holds up his hand.

"You have a great butt. I couldn't compete with that." Kira giggles.

"Then take the step and make it yours." Ryan smiles.

-

Kira shakes her head as she looks away.

\--

"Kiss me like you miss me doll." Ryan smirks.

-

Kira looks at Ryan, she bites her inner cheek, and she smiles.

-

Ryan smiles sweetly.

-

"Well come over here." Kira smiles.

-

Ryan gets up on the couch, he pulls Kira's legs so she's lying on her back, and he leans over her.

-

Kira giggles as she looks up at Ryan.

-

Ryan smiles and he leans down towards Kira.

-

Kira closes her eyes and Ryan's lips meet hers.

-

Ryan's eyes close and Kira returns his kiss.


End file.
